In construction of a concrete structure, a pipe support is traditionally widely used as a timbering, while in recent years, a timbering having a scaffolding structure tends to be used in response to large scaling of a concrete structure.
Such a timbering having a scaffolding structure is called a support structure or a support system, and various support systems have heretofore been proposed.
In the support system disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-22418, for example, horizontal members and diagonal members are connected to vertical members by utilizing bolts, pins, etc. to ensure a self-supportability of the support system. According to the prior art support system, a timbering having a desired size with a certain strength can be provided by preparing the vertical members, the horizontal members and the diagonal members and suitably connecting these members together.
However, the above prior art support system has the following drawbacks.
In this kind of support system, the diagonal members such as horizontal braces and vertical braces are connected to the vertical members in general. Accordingly, it is necessary to preliminarily define a required number of joint positions on each vertical member for connection of the diagonal members to the vertical members in addition to a required number of joint positions for connection of the horizontal members to the vertical members.
For example, the joint positions for connection of the horizontal members to the vertical members are defined by fixedly providing flange members or the like having a suitable shape at upper and lower ends of each vertical member. Furthermore, the joint positions for connection of the diagonal members to the vertical members are defined by disposing an additional flange member or the like between the upper flange member of the lower vertical member and the lower flange member of the upper vertical member.
Thus, it is necessary to prepare such an additional flange member in connecting the vertical members with each other. As a result, the number of parts for construction of the support system is increased, and the work of disposing the additional flange member between the vertical members to be vertically connected together becomes essential for construction of the support system to remarkably reduce the workability for the support system.